leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ekko/historia
Historia * | Miejsce urodzenia = Slumsy, | Rezydnecja = Slumsy, | Przynależność = | Zawód = Wynalazca, Przestępca | Rezydencja = Slumsy, | Grupy = * * * | Sojusznicy = , | Przyjaciele = , | Rywale = , , , | Powiązani = , | 1:Skórka = Ekko Piaskowej Burzy | 2:Skórka = Licealista Ekko | 3:Skórka = PROJEKT: Ekko | 4:Skórka = SKT T1 Ekko | 5:Skórka = Ekko Cukierek albo Psikus | 6:Skórka = Ekko z True Damage }} Krótka Ekko to geniusz, który wychował się na ulicach . Potrafi manipulować czasem tak, by obrócić każdą sytuację na swoją korzyść. Korzystając ze swojego własnego wynalazku, , Ekko odkrywa nieskończone możliwości czasoprzestrzeni. Gdy ma już dość zabaw z czasem, spędza całe dni na ulicach Zaun, rozrabiając z innymi dziećmi. Dla ludzi z zewnątrz, Ekko wydaje się dokonywać niemożliwego — i to zawsze za pierwszym razem. Choć ponad wszystko ceni sobie wolność, to nie zawaha się pomóc swoim przyjaciołom, kiedy znajdą się w potrzebie. Dla tych, którzy nie znają jego tajemnicy, codziennie dokonuje niemożliwego bez żadnego wysiłku. Długa Ekko, geniusz wychowany na ulicach , manipuluje czasem, aby każda sytuacja potoczyła się po jego myśli. Korzystając ze swojego własnego wynalazku, , Ekko odkrywa nieskończone możliwości czasoprzestrzeni, aby stworzyć idealny moment. Choć ceni sobie swoją wolność ponad wszystko, to nie zawaha się pomóc przyjaciołom, gdy są w potrzebie. Dla przybyszów Ekko wydaje się dokonywać niemożliwych rzeczy za pierwszym razem, przy każdej rzeczy, którą robi. Urodzony z umysłem dorównującym geniuszom, Ekko tworzył proste maszyny, zanim nauczył się raczkować. Zachwyceni tymi pokazami geniuszu, jego rodzice, Inna i Wyeth, przysięgli, że zapewnią dobrą przyszłość synowi. Ich zdaniem Zaun, z całym swoim zanieczyszczeniem i przestępczością, nie było miejscem dla tak genialnego dziecka. Wyrabiali dużo nadgodzin w fabryce i pracowali w niebezpiecznych warunkach, aby ich syn miał szansę osiągnąć coś w . Jednak Ekko patrzył na to inaczej. Obserwował, jak jego rodzice się starzeją, próbując związać koniec z końcem, zarabiając niewiele, podczas gdy ich ręcznie robione towary były sprzedawane mieszkańcom Piltover za niebotyczne sumy, których oni nigdy nie zobaczyli ze względu na chciwych nadzorców Fabryki Drewna oraz przebiegłych kupujących. Pilciaki chodziły do Promenady, aby tanio i dobrze się zabawić, albo na Antresolę, aby zajrzeć do klubów, w których wszystko może się wydarzyć. Ekko nie podzielał wizji rodziców co do tego, że prowadziłby godne życie w Mieście Postępu. Jednakże Zaun... Tam, gdzie jego rodzice widzieli dławiące zanieczyszczenia i przestępczość, Ekko spoglądał poza to i odkrył dynamiczne miasto pełne energii i potencjału. Było gniazdem innowacji, wielokulturowym miejscem pełnym ludzi z odległych miejsc, imigrantów zjednoczonych w celu rozwijania przyszłości. Jednakże nawet oni nie mogli konkurować z rodowitymi Zaunitami. Nie ze wzmocnionymi bandziorami czy przebywającymi na dnie łajdakami, o których niegodziwych uczynkach często można przeczytać w gazetach Piltover. Chodzi o rozrabiaków, chemików oraz ogrodników dbających o kultywatory. Oni, oraz wielu innych, byli prawdziwym sercem i duszą miasta. Byli zaradni, wytrzymali i przedsiębiorczy. Stworzyli rozbudowaną kulturę w miejscu katastrofy i rozkwitali tam, gdzie inni by zginęli. To właśnie ten duch Zaun zachwycił Ekko i sprawił, że budował on swoje maszyny wyłącznie ze złomu, którego nikt inny nie cenił, oraz sam je testował. Nie tylko on posiadał takiego ducha. Ekko zaprzyjaźnił się z sierotami, uciekinierami oraz każdym, kto podzielał jego ekscytację. Każdy z nich dysponował wyjątkowym talentem: od wspinaczki po rzeźbiarstwo, od malowania do planowania. Wielu Zaunitów rezygnowało z edukacji na rzecz praktyki. Te samozwańcze Zaginione Dzieci Zaun pobierały nauki w labiryncie ulic, przy okazji ciesząc się z dzieciństwa. Rzucali sobie wyzwania, ścigając się przez Graniczny Rynek. Próbowali się wspinać niebezpiecznymi drogami ze slumsów na Antresolę i wyżej, na Promenadę. Byli wolni i nie odpowiadali przed nikim, poza swoimi kaprysami. Aby odróżniać się od przestępców i innych chempunków, postanowili nie modyfikować swoich ciał. Wzmacnianie było dla nich stratą pieniędzy i spoglądali na to krzywo. Podobnie jak na okradanie ludzi, którzy nie mieli nic lub mniej niż oni. Z tego powodu burżujskie Pilciaki oraz wzmacniani bandyci byli tak kuszącymi dla nich celami. Przystrajali swoje tajne kryjówki zrabowanymi dobrami i dziełami sztuki malowanymi na ścianach. Zaginione Dzieci Zaun czuły się nietykalne. W miarę dorastania, wynalazki Ekko stawały się coraz bardziej niesamowite i skomplikowane, wymagając wyjątkowych składników, które musiały być „wyzwolone” ze złomowisk. Dobrze, że nie miał nic przeciwko zaglądaniu tam, gdzie nie powinien. Wkrótce wzmacniane zbiry oraz agresywni ochroniarze zaczęli się interesować Ekko i jego ekipą rozrabiaków, co często kończyło się pogonią. Zawsze go zaskakiwało, jak zaciekle laboratoria Piltover i fabryki chemicznych baronów strzegły swojego złomu. Przecież nie wykorzystują tych odrzuconych elementów do niczego. Z drugiej strony, on mógłby wykorzystać ich śmieci w dobry sposób. Pewnej nocy, gdy Ekko przeszukiwał ruiny niedawno wyburzonego laboratorium, dokonał niezwykłego odkrycia: znalazł odłamek niebiesko-zielonego kryształu, który lśnił magiczną energią. Szukał dalej i szybko odnalazł pozostałe fragmenty kryształu. Odłamki buczały, jakby próbowały śpiewać popsutą melodię, która rozbrzmiewała głośniej, gdy znajdowały się w pobliżu innych fragmentów. Skrupulatnie odszukał każdy kawałek zniszczonego kryształu, chociaż niektóre z nich były pogrzebane głęboko pod gruzami, przez co musiał czołgać się wśród śmierdzących śmieci. Każde dziecko w Zaun słyszało o hextechowych kryształach. Dostarczały one mocy broni i herosom. Mogły same tworzyć energię. Hextechowe kryształy mogły odmienić świat. A on teraz posiadał roztrzaskany. Zanim mógł ucieszyć się ze znaleziska, na miejscu zaroiło się od bandziorów, którzy czegoś poszukiwali w ruinach. Ekko wiedział, że chodzi o fragmenty kryształu, które trzymał w rękach. Ledwo udało mu się uciec. Po dokładnym przestudiowaniu fragmentów Ekko zauważył, że wydobywa się z nich energia, gdy znajdują się blisko siebie – krawędzie błyskały i wysyłały fale zniekształceń w powietrzu. Gdy próbował odsunąć od siebie kawałki, przypominający magnetyzm opór utrudniał mu zadanie. Wydawało się, że roztrzaskany kryształ pamiętał, jak był w całości. Co ciekawsze, Ekko odczuwał dziwne wrażenie – jakby pamiętał pewien moment, ale trochę inaczej. Jego ręce nie mogły nadążyć za pomysłami, jakie jego umysł miał w stosunku do kryształów. Podczas jednego z eksperymentów kryształ eksplodował w wirze lśniącego pyłu, wywołując zawirowanie czasowe. Ekko otworzył oczy i zobaczył kilka rozdzielonych rzeczywistości – a także kilka wersji siebie – wpatrujących się w przerażeniu w roztrzaskaną ciągłość. Tym razem naprawdę narozrabiał. Po trudnej współpracy pomiędzy Ekko i jego innymi wersjami, udało im się naprawić dziurę, którą wyrwali w czasoprzestrzeni. W końcu Ekko zgromadził czasowe moce roztrzaskanego kryształu w urządzeniu, które umożliwiało mu manipulację niewielkimi fragmentami czasu – a przynajmniej taka była teoria. Zanim udało mu się przetestować swój najnowszy wynalazek, jego przyjaciele namówili go na wspinaczkę na Starego Głodomora, aby świętować urodziny – Ekko przerzucił sobie wynalazek przez plecy i zabrał ze sobą. Wyruszyli do starej wieży zegarowej mieszczącej się w sercu Starego Zaun i rozpoczęli wspinaczkę, przystając co jakiś czas, aby namalować karykaturę jakiegoś Pilciaka. Zbliżali się do końca wspinaczki, gdy jeden z uchwytów się oderwał i jeden z jego przyjaciół zleciał z wieży. Instynktownie, jakby robił to tysiące razy wcześniej, Ekko aktywował urządzenie. Świat wokół niego się roztrzaskał i został ciśnięty wstecz przez wirujące cząsteczki czasu. Włosy na jego rękach trzaskały od elektryczności. Jego umysł został zaćmiony. Potem zobaczył przyjaciela sięgającego do przegniłej deski, która miała zarwać się pod jego ciężarem. TRZASK! Deska pękła, ale Ekko chwycił swojego spadającego przyjaciela za kołnierz i przerzucił na pobliski gzyms. Niestety, źle wyliczył trajektorię i wrzucił go w obracające się tryby wieży zegarowej. Ups. Kilkanaście cofnięć i poprawek na wiatr później, Ekko uratował życie swojego przyjaciela. Dla innych wyglądało to, jakby Ekko miał nieludzki refleks. Jego prestiż natychmiast wzrósł. Powiedział im o krysztale i manipulowaniu czasem i poprosił o zachowanie dyskrecji. Zamiast tego, bezwstydnie przejaskrawiali wyczyny swojego przyjaciela i rzucali sobie coraz bardziej lekkomyślne wyzwania wiedząc, że nic im się nie stanie. Z każdym użyciem urządzenie do zakrzywiania czasu – które nazwał Napędem Zero – stawało się coraz bardziej stabilne. Ekko odkrył, że może z łatwością zdobywać składniki, tłuc chempunków, a nawet używać odpowiednich tekstów na podryw, przez co zawsze robił dobre pierwsze wrażenie. Jedynym ograniczeniem było to, ile jego ciało mogło wytrzymać, zanim pojawiło się zmęczenie. Plotki i opowieści o wyczynach Ekko dotarły do uszu pewnych potężnych ludzi w obu miastach. , wielce szanowany (oraz szerzący strach) zauński naukowiec, jest niezwykle zainteresowany takimi osobnikami i wyposażył kilku ze swoich słabszych sługusów w potężne wzmocnienia, aby zachęcić chłopca do dołączenia do niego. Jednocześnie, znany w Piltover wynalazca Jayce chce spotkać Chłopca, Który Ujarzmił Czas i dokładnie poznać technologię, którą dysponuje. Jednakże Ekko za bardzo ceni swoją wolność i nie ma zamiaru być częścią czyjegoś planu. Niektórzy ścigający go być może ujrzeli go na chwilę, zanim nie zostali powstrzymani, często w upokarzający sposób, przez młodego chłopaka obdarzonego nadnaturalnym zmysłem do namierzania ich słabych stron. Ekko marzy o tym, aby jego miasto kiedyś zdetronizowało Miasto Postępu. Cały blask Piltover zostałby przyćmiony przez czysty geniusz oraz niezrównany charakter Zaun, które powstały nie dzięki wielkim bogactwom, ale niesłychanej brawurze. Może i jeszcze nie ma planu, ale Ekko dysponuje nieograniczonym czasem na ziszczenie swojego marzenia. W końcu skoro może zmieniać przeszłość, to jak trudna może być zmiana przyszłości? Kołysanka To był jeden z tych dni, które wydają się trwać cały tydzień. Dla Ekko było tak zarówno dosłownie, jak i metaforycznie. Wszystko poszło nie tak i okropnie długo trwało, zanim udało się to naprawić. Najpierw Ajuna o mało co się nie zabił podczas próby wspinaczki na Starego Głodomora. Chłopak tak desperacko chciał być taki jak Ekko, że wystrzelił w górę po ścianach wieży zegarowej, zanim którykolwiek z jego przyjaciół zdołał go powstrzymać. Ten pomysł okazałby się tragiczny w skutkach, gdyby Ekko szczęśliwie nie aktywował wcześniej Napędu Zero. Osiemnaście razy słyszał mrożący krew w żyłach ostatni krzyk lecącego w przepaść chłopca, zanim udało mu się wymyślić sposób na zapobiegnięcie jego upadkowi i uratowanie mu życia. Później, gdy w poszukiwaniu części przeczesywał kupę złomu, do której rościł sobie prawa klan Ferros, otoczyła go wyjątkowo agresywna grupa bandziorów. Ogromnych, paskudnych bandziorów o jeszcze paskudniejszych pancerzach. Ich prędkość była dla Ekko zaskoczeniem, ich chęć do zabijania już mniej – dla zbirów z życie drobnych złodziejaszków znaczy tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. Kolejna sytuacja pozornie bez wyjścia, z której uratować go mógł tylko nieoceniony . Po kilku tuzinach prób w końcu wpadł na pewien pomysł i wyciągnął swoją najnowszą zabawkę: . Zgodnie z zamierzeniem miał eksplodować w oślepiającym błysku i przyciągnąć do siebie wszystko, co nie było przytwierdzone na sztywno. Ale tak się nie stało. Błyskowciągacz zadziałał, ale zupełnie nie tak, jak powinien. Eksplodował. I wtedy zrobiło się ciekawie. Zupełnie inaczej niż w przypadku innych eksplodujących wynalazków Ekko, magiczny wybuch nagle zastygł. Pojawiły się kolumny falującej, niebieskiej energii. W zwolnionym tempie zawirowały odłamki dysku, które w przypadku normalnej eksplozji zniszczyłyby wszystko dookoła. Unieruchomiony został sam oślepiający błysk. A potem zrobiło się jeszcze ciekawiej. Eksplozja implodowała, zmieniając się na powrót w Błyskowciągacz wielkości zwykłej pięści, który poleciał z powrotem w kierunku Ekko i wylądował w jego dłoni, zimny niczym lód. Odjazd, pomyślał Ekko. Przewinął ten moment, by jeszcze kilka razy porazić bandziorów. W celach naukowych, oczywiście. Gdy Ekko wrócił do domu, jego ciało było zmęczone, ale umysł wciąż w pełnej gotowości. Jego mieszkanie, praktycznie urządzone, zawierało mało mebli i jeszcze mniej ozdób. Pokój Ekko stanowił oddzielony zasłoną kąt pełen porozrzucanych książek, części oraz miejsc do ukrycia Napędu Zero i Błyskowciągacza. Tego dnia jego rodzice mieli oboje wrócić wcześniej do domu, a on miał im coś do powiedzenia. “Mamo, tato.” Powtarzał na głos do swojego odbicia, które gapiło się na niego z błyszczącej powierzchni Napędu Zero. „Nie zamierzam dołączyć do żadnego klanu ani szkoły dla ważniaków. Zostaję tutaj z wami i moimi przyjaciółmi. Nigdy nie odwrócę się od .” Jego słowa przepełniała pewność siebie, którą napełniało go przemawianie do czterech ścian pustego mieszkania i własnego odbicia. One nie mogły mu odpowiedzieć. Po pewnym czasie usłyszał ciche brzęczenie kluczy po drugiej stronie drzwi. Szybko schował Napęd Zero pod stół i przykrył go czarną szmatą. Nie chciał, by rodzice martwili się, że używa niestabilnych urządzeń do manipulacji czasem. Drzwi otworzyły się i pojawili się w nich rodzice Ekko. Wydawali mu się obcy, a ich praca sprawiła, że wyglądali jeszcze starzej niż tych kilka tygodni temu, gdy widział ich ostatnio razem. Wiedział, co teraz będzie. Zjedzą skromny posiłek, kupiony za część ich dziennej stawki, schowają resztę pieniędzy na podatki i łapówki, a potem zasną na krzesłach z głowami opartymi na piersiach, gdzie zostaną, dopóki Ekko nie zdejmie im butów i nie przeniesie ich do łóżek. Zmęczenie było tak wielkie, że głowy same im opadały. Tym razem jego matka trzymała pod pachą niewielką paczkę, zawiniętą w papier i obwiązaną sznurkiem. „Witaj, mój mały geniuszu.” Wkładała wiele cennej energii w próbę nadania życia własnym słowom. Widoczne na jej twarzy odprężenie na widok syna, czekającego na nią przy stole był czymś, czego nie da się udawać. „Cześć, mamo. Cześć, tato.” Dużo czasu minęło, odkąd cała trójka miała okazję usiąść razem przy stole. Ekko zbeształ się w myślach za to, że nie potrafił powiedzieć nic lepszego. Jego ojciec jednak uśmiechnął się z dumą, poklepał go po głowie, po czym udał groźne spojrzenie. Mimo wysiłków chłopakowi nie udało się przypomnieć czasów, gdy jego ojciec nie wyglądał tak staro, zanim przedwcześnie przerzedziły mu się włosy i pojawiły głębokie zmarszczki na czole. „Mówiłem ci, żebyś skrócił te włosy” powiedział ojciec. „Za bardzo będziesz się wyróżniał w szkole w Piltover. Jak będziesz tak wyglądał, to przyjmą cię tylko w '''Fabryce Drewna'. Ale oni przyjmą kogokolwiek. A ty nie jesteś kimkolwiek. Jak ci idzie składanie papierów?”'' To była ta chwila. Ekko poczuł, jak wyćwiczone słowa więzną mu w gardle. Nadzieja w głosie jego ojca była zbyt oczywista. Zanim Ekko zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, odezwała się jego matka. „Mamy coś dla ciebie.” Położyła brązowy pakunek na stole. Przybliżyli sobie krzesła, by obserwować jak Ekko sięga po niego i rozwiązuje sznurek, rozprostowując go i kładąc obok na stole. Z namaszczeniem rozwinął cienki papier. W środku leżał mały kawałek pachnącego ciasta, przybranego polewą z miodu i kandyzowanymi orzechami. To było ciasto od Elline. Elline robiła najlepsze wypieki w całym Zaun i sporo sobie za nie liczyła. Ekko i jego przyjaciele podkradali czasem ciastka od bogatych ludzi, którzy płacili wygórowaną cenę bez choćby mrugnięcia okiem. Zaskoczony Ekko podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na rodziców. Ich oczy błyszczały ze szczęścia. “Nie trzeba było” powiedział. „Potrzebujemy mięsa i prawdziwego jedzenia, a nie słodyczy.” „Nigdy nie zapomnielibyśmy o twoich imieninach” zaśmiał się jego ojciec. “Ale wygląda na to, że ty sam zapomniałeś.” Ekko najwyraźniej zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu. Prezent wciąż jednak wydawał mu się zbyt luksusowy. Zwłaszcza, że właśnie zamierzał rozbić w pył ich marzenia. Poczucie winy ciągle w nim narastało. „Właściciel mieszkania urwie nam głowy, jak znowu spóźnimy się z czynszem.” „Nie martw się o to. Zasługujesz na coś dobrego” powiedziała jego matka. “Możesz przecież zjeść ciasto na kolację raz na rok.” „A co wy zjecie?” „Nie jestem głodna” odpowiedziała.” „A ja zjadłem w pracy.” skłamał jego ojciec. „Ser i wędlinę z Piltover. Całkiem dobre.” Patrzyli, jak Ekko sięga po malutki kawałek ciasta. Było słodkie i maślane, a okruszki przylepiały mu się do palców. Bogaty smak długo pozostawał na języku. Ekko wziął ciasto, by podzielić je na trzy części, ale jego matka pokręciła głową. Jej łagodny głos zaczął nucić wesołe takty pieśni imieninowej i wiedział, że nie przyjmą od niego ani kawałka. To był ich prezent dla niego. Jego ojciec przyłączyłby się do śpiewania imieninowej pieśni, ale zasnął już, do połowy zsunięty z krzesła, z brodą opartą o pierś. Ekko spojrzał na matkę, której oczy zamykały się powoli, a melodia pieśni ucichła, gdy nią także zawładnął sen. Przez krótki moment Ekko pomyślał o pracy w Fabryce Drewna za kilka złamanych miedziaków i codziennym głodowaniu, by inne miasto mogło się rozwijać, by inni mogli pławić się w luksusach. Nie mógł znieść tej myśli. Pamiętał urywki rozmów, krótkie słowa, które zapamiętał jego dziecięcy umysł, gdy jego rodzice mieli jeszcze siłę szeptem dzielić się marzeniami o własnych wynalazkach i o wstąpieniu do klanów. O pomysłach, które mogłyby zmienić świat i ich własną przyszłość. Ekko wiedział, że teraz to on jest ich jedyną nadzieją. Kochał jednak życie w Zaun. Jeśli spełni ich marzenia, kto zaopiekuje się nimi i jego przyjaciółmi? Nie potrafił jednak zdobyć się na rozwianie ich nadziei. Nie dzisiaj, nie w swoje imieniny. Może jutro. Ekko nie dokończył ciasta. Zamiast tego włączył swój Napęd Zero. Jego mieszkanie wypełniło migoczące, kolorowe światło. Szum codzienności zamienił się w absolutną ciszę. Trwająca chwila rozpadła się na kawałki i zamarła w odłamkach światła. Przyszłość na powrót zamieniła się w przeszłość, a rodzice Ekko po raz drugi tej nocy wracali do domu. A potem po raz trzeci, i czwarty, i piąty, i szósty. Za każdym razem Ekko przeżywał tę chwilę tak samo jak za pierwszym, niczego nie zmieniając; cieszyły go iskierki w oczach jego matki, dumny uśmiech jego ojca. Ekko walczył z sennością, by jak najdłużej trwać w tej skradzionej chwili, do momentu gdy łagodny głos jego matki w końcu ukołysał go do snu. To był jeden z tych dni, które wydają się trwać cały tydzień. cs:Ekko/Příběh de:Ekko/Hintergrund en:Ekko/Background fr:Ekko/Historique Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów